


Nightmares are just the start

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Theo Raeken, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Protective Brett, Protective Scott, Protective Stiles, Protective Theo Raeken, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Returns to Beacon Hills, Stiles Will fix everything, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Stiles returns to Beacon Hills... and he is not the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> requested by orionastro

He heard their heartbeats first and then smelt the gunpowder and the clicking of their guns. Theo turned to look at the barrels of the guns and blinked at the owners who glared at him. He held his breath unsure what to do the phone was in his hand his thumb ready to press call for Scott. He closed his eyes as he felt his heart hammer against his chest as he heard the guns click and he held his breath waiting for the pain but instead nothing. He felt his skin prickle and tingle and the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stood up. “You can open your eyes, Theo.” He frowned at the voice and opens his eyes to see Stiles standing there.

No men and no guns.

His frown only deepens when he looked down to see the hunters passed out or dead on the ground. “They are not dead,” Stiles said answered his thought as if he read them. He walked into the room stepping over the unconscious men and over to Theo. “You okay?”   
“Am I okay?” He asked, “H-How can you even asked that I thought I was going to die.” He said, Stiles, snorted at him and patted his chest before turned to leave. Theo watched as the teen stopped at the door and looked back at him.   
“You coming or do you want to spend another night in your car?” The whiskey eyed teen asked him with a raised of his eyebrow. Theo didn’t ask him anything he just followed him; he tipped toe over the hunters and saw what looks like branches spread out on their skin like a tattoo.   
“Wait what is that on their skin!” He suddenly asked   
“Lichtenberg, you get it if you been a strike by lightning,” Stiles told him, Theo frowned as he looked at Stiles. “And they have been.” 

Once outside he felt something different about the air around them, he watched as Stiles closed his eyes for a moment and watched as these so-called Lichtenberg were on Stiles' face, they faded disappearing under his skin. The hybrid watched as Stiles walked across the parking lot. “I thought you went to the FBI school?” Theo asked, he saw a strange looked appeared on the teen’s face he looked back at Theo and he saw a strange colour flash so quickly in Stiles' eyes.   
“I had to come home.” He said “Something had happened… to me, I need to come back.” He said, he looked down at his hands and then rubbed the palm before looking back up to the sky. “Come on we need to get going, you can have the spare room.” He told him. Theo turned to his car and blinked the hunters has sliced his tires.   
“Son of a bitch.” He growled, Stiles looked at it and tilted his head,   
“My car is just down here.” He told him. Theo turned quickly and watched Stiles climb into the car that was not the blue jeep.

He then followed the other teen something felt wrong this was not the Stiles he knew, he wondered what happen to him. He got into the other side and sat next to Stiles “Why are you helping me after what I did to you?” He asked, as the other teen started the car and drove off.   
“I had a dream that you were going to be attacked.” He told him, Theo scratched his head. “Look I don’t understand what is going on but since the Ghost Riders things have been happening to me. I haven’t told Scott this but Peter had bitten me when we were at the train station, for some reason beta bites are different there, since then I-I don’t know.” He said quietly.  
“What do you mean?”   
“Since my mother’s death I’ve had these nightmares and for a long time, I thought they were just nightmares. But when I dreamt of the night Scott got the bite, it was just bits and pieces I saw Peter, Derek... But the moment he bit me it all become so clear.”

When Stiles walked through his front door Noah appeared in the hallway he shocked to see him, the sheriff stood there with a glass of whisky in his hands looking at his son and the other teen behind him. “Hi, dad.” He smiled at him and went to hug him. Noah warped his arms around him and pulled him in close, closing his eyes he breathed in his son scent. Now the sheriff may not be a werewolf but he knows when his son smells different. He pulled back and looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he looked up to see Theo stood in his doorway.   
“Hello, Sheriff.”   
“What the hell is he doing here?” Noah growled,   
“He needs a place to stay, and by the way, there is a group of hunters passed out on Deaton’s floor.” Noah blinked in shock  
“What?” Stiles took his hoodie off to show he was wearing his FBI T-shirt. “Stiles what about your…”   
“I-I can’t dad, I want to just walk away and let whatever happens to happen as along everyone I know a care about isn’t involved but that’s not going to happen. But that isn’t what I saw.” He told him, Noah frowned and looked at Theo who shrugged. “He’s going to have the spare room and if does something…” He looks back at the Hybrid and smiled “…naughty you can shoot him.”

He didn’t sleep well that night; his head was hurting so when the sun started to rise the next day he went looking for Scott. The true wolf jaws dropped as he saw Stiles standing in his bedroom looking down at a photo of him and Scott before the alpha bite. “W…What are you doing here?” He asked looking wide-eyed as he looks Stiles up and down, he looked the same but different as well. Stiles smiled at him as he rubbed his hands, which is now bandage.  
“What’s wrong Alpha not happy to see little old me?” He asked, with a fake smile Scott raised an eyebrow and wrinkled his nose…since when does Stiles call me alpha…he thought  
“What’s wrong?” He asked  
“Don’t know Scott you tell me?” He asked “Rats, spiders and dead wolves? And you didn’t think I need to know?” Scott's eyes widen as he bites his bottom lip.  
“Y-Your message, we didn’t want to…”   
“For god’s sake Scott!” He yelled, “Derek is FBI’s most wanted Theo was almost murdered and you have a dead Hell Hound and Gerard is up to his old fucking tricks.” Scott’s jaw dropped and then frowned as he sniffed the air.   
“You smell different.” Stiles snorted as the alpha changed the subject.   
“I’ve changed.” He whispered   
“I can see that wait- wait did you say Derek is FBI’s most wanted?”


	2. Chapter 2

Scott walked over to Stiles and sits down with him, the wolf frowned as he smelt the other teen something really was different about Stiles. “What happen?” he asked as he picked up whiskey eyed teen’s hand.   
“Something is wrong with me Scott.” He whispered as he turned to look at him “In the train station…I let Peter bite me.” Scott’s frown deepens as he unwraps the bandage “He had this stupid obsession about biting me and before he caught his right he asked for a bite in exchange for trying to help me.   
“I’m going to kill him,” Scott mumbled, Stiles smiled at him as the wolf looked down at his best friend’s hand and he looked confused. “When did you get a tattoo?” He asked,   
“I didn’t, it’s been growing since Peter’s bite.” Scott looked up at him with wide eyes.   
“B-But he is a beta he can’t…”  
“In the train station, there is no such thing as alpha, beta or omega just the wolf’s spark,” Stiles said, his voice sounding strange as he just looked out the window.

He shook his head and turned to look at Scott and kissed him, the alpha blinked in shock as Stiles warped his arms around his neck. Pulling back the dark-haired teen blinked at him looking him up and down before lurching himself at Stiles and pinning him to the bed. “This isn’t the end of this.” He mumbled as he smashed their lips together, he let out a little growl when he smelt Theo on him and he felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him at the thought of Theo touching Stiles in any way. Stiles tilted his head as he pulled at Scott’s shirt as the wolf mouthed his way down the teen’s throat. Letting his teeth scrape across the pale skin leaving his marks, Peter had bitten him and caused a changed and Theo touched him. All unforgivable acts in the eyes of the alpha this was his human, he growled again as he felt his fangs sink a little deeper into the offered neck before him. Stiles gasped as he arched his back off the bed as Scott’s claws tickled his side, the true alpha pulled back looking scared as he looked down at his claws and then to Stiles who was lying there panting his shirt has risen up to show the shallow claw marks on his hips “Shit.” He whispered “Sorry I think I nicked your skin.” Scott said in a panic, Stiles hummed as he placed his fingers to his neck and then looked down at the blood.   
“It will heal.” He whispered, he then frowned and tilted his head. Scott turned to look at him and saw his eyes had turned glasses and they have turned purple   
“Stiles are you okay?” Scott touched his shoulder before the other teen jumped out of his thought as if it was the first time seeing Scott there and then looked down at the strange markings on his hands.  
“W-We need to go.” He said,  
“Where?” Scott asked as he pulled his jacket on   
“To find Brett.” He whispered   
“He’s with Liam,” Scott said to him, Stiles turns to Scott and frowns.   
“Call Liam tells him not to leave him.” Stiles turned to leave followed by Scott who was really-really confused by what was going on.

Liam looks at his phone after he finished a call with Scott, he looked up at Mason who cocked his head to the side as he sees the deep frown on his friend’s face “What?” He asked,   
“Scott says that Stiles thinks Brett’s in danger.” Liam looked up at him   
“Stiles he’s back?” He asked   
“Yeah, come on let’s find Brett if Stiles says he in danger then he is in danger.” They ran back towards the field where they left him and found him putting his thing away. “BRETT!” Liam called out, he turned and missed the object that was thrown at him and sailed pass his ear and landed at Mason’s feet. They looked at the ball and saw it was covered in something.   
“Wait isn’t that the ball I lost?” Liam asked Brett went down to pick it up   
“STOP don't TOUCH THAT BALL!” They turned to look at the owner of the voice and see Stiles walking towards them, along with Scott and Theo. 

Stiles walked over to them and looked down at the ball “It’s covered in wolfsbane.” Stiles said, the wolves growled at it and took a step back. Stiles looked around the field his eyes scanning the shadows and the darkness he stopped and looked at a spot as if he could see someone or something hiding in that corner of the field. But before he could do anything he felt a heavyweight knock him to the ground, he let out a grunt as he looked to see Theo lying above him covering Stiles’ body with his own.   
“Come on let’s get out of here!” Scott yelled as he helps Theo stand up and then Stiles.   
“Thank you,” Stiles said to Theo as they ran away from the field. 

Monroe ran out onto the field trying to get a good aim at the small group that ran off but one teen stopped and turned to face her, he put his hand up to her as she raised her bow. She saw his eyes turn purple and then suddenly she was flung back the way he came. It was like a gust of wind and it really knocked her for six, she landed on her back and groaned in pain but sat back up ready to fight, but the teen had passed out and was being picked up by a dark haired alpha. She raises her bow again. “Don’t.” Came a voice, she turned around and sees an older man walked towards her. “If you heard him you will be outnumbered and dead before the sunrise.” He told her "I want that one alive any way."  
“Who are you?” She snapped as she pushed herself up  
“Someone you need to listen to.”


	3. Chapter 3

When he started to come he had his head hurt, his body hurt and he is pretty sure that his hair hurts. He let out a sigh when he realizes he was in his own bed, his face pressed against his pillow he couldn’t help but smile. But that smile quickly disappears and he becomes still as stone as he felt a hand rub his thigh and then move to his stomach. It slides under his shirt and he couldn’t help but gasp at the instant heat coming from the owner’s hand. He had to wonder why these people want to rub his stomach…must be a werewolf thing…he thinks.

The man moved lower again and dipped under his jeans “Urrh not that I don’t mind being the little spoon, but I would like to know who my bed partners are?” He asked, there was a chuckle behind and the person who was spooning him pushed himself up and looked down at the whiskey eyed teen.  
“Didn’t Liam say you often had people sneaking into your room to spoon you?” Brett asked Stiles frowned at him as he looked up at the teen.  
“Normally it’s may pack yes that spoons me and I know them, but I don’t know you… that well.” He added as he looked up at him. Brett lowered his face to Stiles' shoulders and nuzzled his throat.

They just laid there while Brett listening to the pack down stairs as they came into the house, he smiled with a far off look missing the members of his pack. “So why are you spooning me?”He asked, the wolf, Brett moved away from his throat and looked down at him then let his eyes drift to where his hand was placed on his stomach and kept stroking the skin softly.  
“You saved me so I thought it was only fair if I…you passed out, you went then cold like you had been dunk in ice. The only way we could get you to warm up was to take turns sharing…body heat.” He said with a quick smile, Stiles raised an eye brow at him.  
“Why did you have to think of the words?” He asked him,  
“Because sharing body warmth sound too much of a good idea.” Brett purred as he leaned down and smiled at him, as he ran his fingers Stiles' hair.  
“I see your still werewolf nip I see.” Stiles frowned at the owner of the voice and turned his head to see who it was. 

Pushing himself up on his elbows he frowned as he turned his head as he saw Jackson leaning against his door. Stiles groaned as he watched the wolf looked at him and the other teen in his bed, this is no not how he wanted to wake up. “Oh god, he called you in didn’t he?”  
“If you mean Scott then yes…and is that any way to greet the guy who popped your cherry?” He asked, with a large grin on his face, the whiskey eyed teen just gave him a dull look.  
“You’ve been in England too long,” Stiles mumbled as he rested his head back on the pillow. “And you still owe me for that hoodie and those jeans; I had to throw them out!” 

A little while later Stiles arrived down the stairs to see the pack in his living room, he couldn’t help but smile. Lydia and Malia stood up when they saw him hobble down the stairs and rush towards him, he opens his arms and let them in and hugged the both of them. “I’ve been gone for 4 years and I get a slap while him.” He points to Stiles “He’s been gone just under 6 months and gets a hug!”  
“He’s dated both of them,” Liam mumbled as he leaned against the wall.  
“That would do it,” Ethan said, grinning as he looked up at Jackson with a raised eye brow, Scott walked out from the living room and looked at Stiles. He smiled at him as Lydia and Malia moved away from him to let Scott hug him; the alpha warped his arms around him and nuzzled his throat, smelling Brett and Jackson on his skin, it made him growl slightly as he looked at Jackson as Brett walked down the stairs putting his shirt.  
“I was worried when you went cold.” He told him, as he cupped his face. “Your skin becomes pale and your lips…turned blue.” Stiles frowned at him for a moment and rubbed his eyes.  
“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He smiled weakly “You know that?”

Scott chuckled and then looked down at Stiles' hand and picked it up looking at the strange tattoo that had grown on Stiles’ hand. It seems to spread like wild fire from the last time he saw it. “I got Deaton to look at it.” He rubbed his thumb on the back of Stiles' hand.  
“I thought you might have.” He sighed and looked back up at him. “So where is the great crypt vet?” He asked…might as well get it over with… he thought.  
“Kitchen.”  
“Ah good, I need coffee.” He mumbled, He then stopped and looked back at Scott “Well maybe some tea.” He said to him, he smiled and turned to walk towards the kitchen where his father and Deaton were stood with Mellissa, Chris and Parrish all talking about something. He had raised an eye brow at the older lost of the pack hiding from the younger lot and the alpha. He smiled when he saw his dad rush over to him and pull him into a bone crushing hug “Dad I’m okay see.”He smiled at him and watched as his father pulled back and looked at him with a scared look on his face.  
“I wish you hadn’t come back, it’s not safe for you.” He whispered as he cupped his face.  
“I couldn’t stand back and do nothing pack and family are at the top of my list, so what if the FBI decides to kick me out I will just join Beacon Hill’s sheriff department.” He smiled at him; Noah pulled him back into a hug and kissed the side of his face. 

Deaton came into Stiles line of sight and then teen pulled away from his father and looked at the vet, and waited for him to speak. “Scott explains.” He told him, Stiles raised an eye brow as the rest of the pack piled into the room.  
“Ah did he?” Stiles said, as he looked down at his hand and rubbed the markings on this palm.  
“But I think we should all hear it?” Noah said, Stiles, looked up at him and then at the others and sighed. He nodded and moved around the kitchen and started to make himself a tea, a drink everyone knows that Stiles dislikes.  
“Alright, I’m as Scott has told you by now that this started at the train station with the Ghost Riders. For some reason that placed changed wolves there Peter… he bit me.” He smiled weakly as he poured the hot water into the cup. “He told me he needs some kind of connection and bond so when he made it back to the real world he could heal.” He smiled weakly as he added honey to the tea.  
“And you agreed?” Mellissa asked  
“I had to. I wanted to be back home I…I didn’t want to be forgotten.” He whispered, Noah, walked u to his hand and placed a hand his shoulder. Stiles patted it and turned around “Don’t say sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for.” He told them. “Well at first nothing the bite hurt like hell but it didn’t start until after I got back. I always had nightmares since mum died and I didn’t think anything of it until the night we went looking for a body.” Stiles smiled at Scott as he sliced a lemon wedge and dropped it into the tea. 

He sighed as he sipped the drink and looked down at his stomach before looking back up and smiling at them. “But it seems to be worst after the bite.” He sighed “Then while I was at the academy it changed after…” He stopped and frowned down at his drink.  
“We know about the baby.” His father said Stiles looked up at him with wide eyes as he looked at everyone.  
“H-How?” He asked he looked worried as he seemed to stand away from the others his free arm to protect his body.  
“Supernatural hearing,” Theo said, with a smirk  
“Supernatural smelling.” Malia smiled at him.  
“Deaton told us.” Parrish muttered, feeling a little awkward as he had to look away from Stiles his Hell Hound purring at him to become one of the teen’s mates. Stiles made an O shape with his mouth.  
“So who is the father?” Noah asked, Stiles, looked at him with wide eyes and bit his bottom lip.  
“It’s not for me to say.”  
“Whose is it then?” The sheriff asked, with a raised eye brow.  
"It's mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I need a little help deciding who will the father to Stiles child.  
> the main contenders are:  
>  Scott  
> Issac  
> Liam,  
> (They are orionastro favorite)  
> but other could include   
> theo  
> brett (maybe not so much)  
> jackson ('' '')  
> Ethan ('' '')  
> Derek  
> Parrish (But I might have already crossed him off the list.)  
> or   
> Oc


End file.
